Triumph
by Annikaya
Summary: The new minister of magic will not be manipulated. He has plans you see...


_I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit off of this story._

_This is a sequel to another piece I did, called Mirrors. However, you don't need to have read that to understand this. Just to clear things up, Harry and Draco are **FRIENDS. **If you want to read something else there, that's your problem, not mine. Anyway, on with the story!_

* * *

Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, Vanquisher of Voldemort, and current Minister of Magic was preparing himself for battle. The tea service was ready on the side table, steam pouring cheerily from the tea pot, his secretary had been informed, and now all that remained was to look casual and wait for the game to play out.

Right on cue, the door to his office swung in and Harry looked up casually to see his old school headmaster standing in the doorway.

"Ahh. Do come in sir. Have a seat."

"Why thank you my dear boy. I am indeed gratified you could see me so quickly."

"Would you like some tea?" Without waiting for a response Harry waved his wand negligently and the tea service sailed over to the desk where he poured a cup for both himself and his visitor.

"What can I do for you sir?"

Dumbledore took a studied sip from his cup, delaying his answer as if it were of no importance, just a casual matter. But that ploy would not work on Harry now. That seeming indifference was something he could play at too.

"I must admit I am concerned about the recent bill you've been backing."

"Oh?" He raised one brow curiously, peering over the rim of his own cup.

"Yes. There are a lot of complex issues involved in the widespread usage of verituserum and it is perhaps a situation that requires very deft and moderate handling."

"I quite agree. Which is why we're allowing it in all court cases but are keeping strict restrictions on it otherwise. You _have_ heard of our new department for the potion?"

"Still…there are matters that should not be open to the public, as you are well aware from your dealings during the War." Ahh yes, the hints of secrets kept to protect the wizard world.

"Which is why I have worked so hard to institute a new court system sir."

"That still remains untested."

"Politefully, I disagree. It's a compilation of the best working parts of the best courts in the world and we have already tried hundreds of cases."

Dumbledore frowned and set his cup down on the tea service, clearly calculating what to say next. This encounter was not going as he'd wished or expected. What he'd expected was a clueless young man out of his depths and willing to be led by a knowledgeable hand. But Harry had not been that young and blindingly trusting since he'd snuck out of Hogwarts in the night, intent on ending all the secrets and becoming his own person.

Dumbledore stood, his brows knitted unhappily, the picture of concerned and worrying parent. "Well, I see that you are set on this young Harry. I do hope for your sake that I am wrong and it all works out. But if it doesn't, I am always available for council." Right. If the old man was _really_ hoping it worked out, Harry would eat his broom. What Dumbledore really wanted was to have control over the potion and the people that needed it.

Harry stood also, hands behind his back. "Thank you for the offer sir. But I fix my own messes. It hasn't failed me so far." Inwardly he delighted at the almost imperceptible hardening in the other's eyes at this so innocent sounding verbal jab.

"Oh, and sir? I just thought I'd let you know that I'm working on something that would put a registered counselor in every school. I thought you'd appreciate that. Anything for the children, right? And of course, that would make less of a headache for you." That's right, someone else under your roof that you can't control. Someone that won't let you get carried away. Someone that can stop your little games. Draco and he had worked on that piece of legislature tirelessly for months. Of course, Harry couldn't wait until the Wizard Child Protection Act was finished too so he could plop that on Dumbledore's lap. After all, it wouldn't do for Dumbledore to think he could drop other people's children off on random doorsteps whenever he felt like it

"Of course. Children at such tender ages often are very confused by the business of growing up. Someone for them to talk to would be wonderful." But his tone was anything but pleased.

"Thank you for dropping by Headmaster. And I'm sure once everyone gets used to me things will work out much smoother." I'm not giving in to you. You had your chance to rule the world and now it's mine.

"Of course Harry."

Harry spread his arms and smiled self-deprecatingly. "They always said I was capable of great things. I always thought they meant defeating Voldemort but now I'm going to do great things for the whole wizard world from here." And then he grinned and watched the bewildered headmaster, who had expected just another pawn to bow to his will, leave in defeat.

"Enjoy the show Draco, professor?" he called without turning.

There was the rasp of an invisibility cloak falling to the floor.

"Masterful performance Potter. You're providing me with all sorts of entertainment."

"You're sadistic Snape." Draco smirked and held out three Champaign glasses, which were quickly passed around. Harry filled them quickly with a bottle from his own stores. _He_ wasn't going to spend government money to keep himself in luxury, unlike most other ministers.

Draco held his glass up. "To confusing our enemies."

"Hear, hear!"

"I'll see you at the shelter later?" Harry asked Draco, setting down his glass.

"You're enjoying this! Do you know how hard it is to get the kids to go to sleep after they've seen you?" the blonde complained.

"You're just jealous because they like me better."

"Do not! You bribe them with candy!"

Harry grinned, not even denying it. "You take the candy too."

"Only to save everyone from the inevitable running and screaming when they're on a sugar high."

"Ah yes, how could I forget. Draco Malfoy the humanitarian."

"Don't look at me Mr. Minister of Magic!"

Snape cleared his throat. "I must return to Hogwarts."

"My apologies Professor. Oh, and you can be expecting the councilor in the next couple of days."

"You _did_ say she was a Slytherin, did you not?"

"Who else could keep up with Dumbledore?" Draco retorted.

Snape smirked. "I'll be sure to point her in the right direction." He strode to the door in his customary brisk fashion. "Coming Draco?"

"Of course." He turned back to Harry. "If you're going to bring candy, bring Snickers. The kids like those best."

"Funny, the kids always complain that they don't like peanuts and that you manage to steal all the Snickers."

"They lie." Draco shut the door to Harry's office.

Harry grinned and looked back down at the stack of parchments before him. He had a lot of work to do.

After all, running the world was serious business. And it just so happened that running the world was something Harry did extremely well.

* * *

_Anyway, I hope you liked this. Review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
